El día en el que se detuvo el tiempo
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Era una tarde cualquiera, las 3:45 para especificar, no tenía nada que hacer ni cosas por probar después de ser brutalmente abofeteado por su gran intento de ligar, solo quedaba descansar, tomar un buen tarro de cerveza helada y emborracharse antes de llegar a casa pero todo eso se ve afectado cuando sus ojos se estancan a la extraña persona que toma la mesa de al frente.
Quiero dedicar esta historia a Lord Sandman autor de "Save My Soul" "Un buen hermano mayor" "Give me a sing" "Lux in tenebris" entre otras obras.

Espero bastante que le guste (y que les guste en general).

 **Advertencias:** |

° **Yaoi (OsoChoro/ChoroOso).**

 **° One-shot**

 **No creo que tenga otro más.**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Era una tarde cualquiera, las 3:45 para especificar, no tenía nada que hacer ni cosas por probar después de ser brutalmente abofeteado por su gran intento de ligar, solo quedaba descansar, tomar un buen tarro de cerveza helada y emborracharse antes de llegar a casa pero todo eso se ve afectado cuando sus ojos se estancan a la extraña persona que toma la mesa de al frente, con cara de agobio, y rogando algo que le ayude a olvidar su jaqueca.

Ni siquiera piensa un poco cuando se ha levantado a su dirección para hacerle compañía como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Ignoro hasta el hecho de que parecía que el tiempo se detuvo apenas sus miradas se cruzaron.

* * *

 **El día en el que se detuvo el tiempo.**

Las cosas no eran extraordinarias en su vida, solo sucesos que cualquiera le podría pasar, su existencia consistía en las probabilidades que a cualquier le podrían suceder cuando menos se lo esperen, es por eso que dejo de intentar adivinar su futuro y solo dejar fluir las cosas, su actitud, ser una persona relajada que fuera guiada por el dinero que ganaba en apuestas y su trabajo de medio tiempo que le permitía tener un departamento por lo menos con cuatro paredes. Es cierto que ya era un adulto, que tenía un millar de responsabilidades que debería estar cumpliendo en vez de estar apostando parte de sus ganancias pero siempre se le ha dado por ser libre, guiarse por el poco dinero que lleve en sus bolsillos y disfrutar de la vida como cualquiera en sus veintitantos debería hacer antes de sentirse alguien viejo y cansado; nació con ese ideal y sabe cumplirlo a la perfección, al menos, con varios problemas de por medio.

Pero poco importa ese asunto, no es como si al final le diera total importancia, solo quiere divertirse como las personas hacen a esa edad, o al menos en la que se encuentra psicológicamente, por ende no deja de hacer lo que siempre hace mejor:

Desastres que puede reponer después de largas semanas.

Tampoco es como si todo fuera su culpa, había momentos en los que podría triunfar sin ningún problema, ser libre de prejuicios y salirse con la suya como en ese día que ha salido ganador del pachinko con una buena cantidad de dinero resguardada en sus pantalones, debe, quiere, necesita festejar hasta perder casi el conocimiento al saber que no siempre se gana la cantidad con la que casi sale huyendo del lugar antes de perderlo todo en una nueva ronda. Podrían juzgarlo como idiota pero sabe muy bien cuando es abusar de su fortuna.

Llega sin gracia alguna a unas chicas que se encontraban por el camino, confiado, trata de decir un cumplido que no parece ser bien tomado, pero no le parece malo lo que ha dicho, piensa inevitablemente que decir "Tus pechos son firmes y tus piernas lucen bastante suaves" es lo mejor que se le puede dedicar a una mujer, no un insulto, siempre le ha parecido bien ser directo ante cuestiones de gustos ¿Cuál era el problema? Es un buen atractivo si lo reflexiona tan solo un poco, lo malo, es que por la bofetada que se ha marcado en su mejilla no era algo que tomaran en cuenta.

Dolió pero no como otras veces, estaba en su día de suerte.

Continúa con su camino a pesar de la marca de guerra que se presume en su piel clara, detiene sus pasos lentamente y retrocede cuando ve un letrero que jura que le esta gritando que le haga caso, no lo culpa, tiene la palabra "cerveza" y "gratis" juntas por lo cual no tarda ni un segundo en aceptar la condición que han impartido en un concurso en el que poco importa sus resultados como bebedor o como persona mediantemente cuerda. Rompe como si nada el ambiente normal que se llevaba a cabo, busca al gerente de ese lugar y casi exige de buena manera que le den todos los datos que debe llenar para poder beber sin pagar ni una sola moneda; sorprende bastante que no le reprimieran y que tan solo le hicieran firmar un papel que se liberaban de cualquier daño que pudiese ocasionar dentro y fuera del concurso, manteniéndose estable o ebrio total.

Vale la pena hacerse cargo de los errores si podría disfrutar de tarros helados sumados con comida barata.

Piden con amabilidad que espere unos momentos más para acomodar a todos los concursantes que, sin duda, se han visto atraídos por la misma propuesta de juego, acepta sin mucho problema, piensa pedir algo ligero para iniciar antes de que el desastre se vea culminado sin su presencia, un postre no suena mal, su apetito hoy está bastante amplio como para medir su billetera ahora; termina sentado en una silla tal cual como cae, no partirse el rostro o la espalda al primer intento es un milagro, debe ser definitivamente el día en que todo lo que ha perdido se la ha pagado con buena fortuna. Llama al mesero, pide uno de los platillos más baratos para iniciar mientras se prepara para la competición en la que piensa arrasar.

Su orden no tarda en ser tomada, agradece y espera con la tentación de subir los pies en la mesa para descansar, lo hizo bien posterior a perder en casi todos los juegos que hizo en el mes, pero ahora no, ahora presumía ser el ganador que pasaba su dedo por la nariz tan relajado como siempre lo estaba incluso si convive mayormente con la derrota.

Mira el reloj, van a dar las 3:45 del atardecer, solo faltan unos cuantos segundos para que finalmente sea esa hora, sigue siendo temprano, no tiene otro lugar a donde ir así que irse tarde no es un problema más cuando es seguro que caiga en el suelo y quede dormido en ese sitio hasta el siguiente día.

No es tan malo como suena.

Finalmente se vuelven 15 minutos antes de las 4, para ese momento entra un nuevo cliente con maleta en mano, luce realmente cansado y con pocos ánimos de socializar con los demás, no mira a nadie, solo toma una mesa frente suyo mientras pide algo frío para intentar ignorar las punzadas de su cabeza; Osomatsu lo observa curioso, nadie del lugar luce tan muerto como lo es ese hombre de traje que apenas y ha dado su pedido se le ha visto con la necesidad de sacar algunas cosas para acomodarlas en orden sobre la mesa y continuar con lo que quizás era su condena.

Desconoce el hecho del porque se ha levantado de su asiento, o lo ignora mucho al final, da lo mismo, quiere tan solo voltear la silla para poner su trasero en ella ganándose la mirada pesada de quien le juzga con alzar una ceja por la decisión que llevo a cabo, le devuelve la misma respuesta, parecida, solo que la suya muestra normalidad, calma, cariño de un desconocido y el hecho de "solo debes relajarte". Ignorado, lo dejan de lado por unos cuantos papeles que toma entre sus manos preguntándole que tan importantes eran para ser mal educado, el desconocido se defiende cuando comienza a moverlos de un lado a otro como si se tratara de ondear una bandera.

Y fue así como conoció a Choromatsu quien detuvo el tiempo lo suficiente para hacer que olvidara todo lo que tenía planeado hacer incluso, a pesar de ser sorprendente, el propio concurso donde pensaba no volver sobrio a casa.

Su día se descompuso al instante en que quedó atrapado en alguien tan contrario a lo que era.

Todo justo a las 3:45 de la tarde de su indescifrable día.

* * *

Hubiera sido como cualquier otra persona normal, común, un ente entre otros tantos que olvidan los hechos que han cometido en su vida pero no puede hacerlo, sigue estancado en esa misma hora, en ese sitio y con esos ojos verdes que le mostraron una percepción que hace mucho dejo de notar en su forma de actuar, desde un inicio entendió que no estaba algo bien con ese sujeto, descubrió entre todas sus curiosidades que cargaba ciertas cosas de fanático otaku; tratar de negar su risa sería una vil mentira, además, ¿Qué culpa tenía para que este siguiera a una chica que quería tener la pinta de un felino? Ninguna, eso es lo que le hace tan entretenido la estadía en ese lugar. Volviendo a su idea principal ¿Desde cuándo esa hora se volvió tan importante como para vivir atenta a ella? Faltara un minuto, una hora, inclusive el día entero para que se volviera a repetir le parece tortuoso cuando ha convivido ya un tiempo con la persona que solo le hace quedarse callado en ocasiones para verlo tan…interesado.

Porque lo estaba, de alguna manera, un chico le interesaba.

Daba escalofríos afirmarlo.

* * *

Un café compite contra el Sunday que pidió, ninguno de los puros puede ser encendido, llevan un rato discutiendo sobre lo que uno debería estar realmente haciendo, la responsabilidad contra la irresponsabilidad batallan, el horario justo con el que sea de improvisto no se llevan, sus diferencias se remarcan con fuego y hierro pero sigue asistiendo siempre a ese restaurante, a la misma hora sigue sentándose en la misma mesa en la que se encuentran siempre, pidiendo por lo general precios cercanos o iguales a los de ese día como lo es tomar todos sus trabajos para desvanecerlos de la mesa con la insistencia de que debe tomarse unos minutos de relajo, de ser una persona y no un robot con gustos de virgen.

Lo admite, se ha llevado más de un buen golpe por sus cálidos comentarios.

Los seguirá diciendo, necesita ver su rostro molesto para al final escuchar una voz que no trata de sonar tan preocupada cuando miente sobre la gravedad de aquel "cariño".

Todo porque se siente a gusto con él, no siente el tiempo pasar, lo vuelven eterno de alguna manera. Algo lo obligaba a permanecer en ese sitio siempre y cuando estuviera con su compañero tan recto.

Definitivamente, está loco.

* * *

Mira por el ventanal que tiene vista a la pequeña ciudad en la que habita, es demasiado diminuta desde esa altura, podría jurar que incluso en otra oficina podría verse a la perfección su casa, se pregunta mil veces como es que consiguió un trabajo en ese lugar tan asombroso que te obligaba alzar la vista para ver el final de su armoniosa estructura que reflejaba elegancia, seriedad, reconocimiento, y calidad en el trabajo, sin fallos, sin permitir que otros cometieran errores. Reconoce que tal vez los traten como esclavos pero, aceptando parte de la verdad, hace que todo se mantenga de maravilla, con un orden, le daba cierta sospecha de que ahí saco la actitud que tanto conocía.

Tiene que esperar en la sala indicada de espera, una orden que no se molestó en acatar; le parece tedioso tener que verse hundido en aquel sillón en espera de ser existente para su amigo cosa que lo obligaba a caminar como si nada en esos pasillos estrechos fingiendo ser un trabajador más entre ese aburrido sitio que trataba de verse a las últimas tendencias, aburre para sus estándares, le gustaba más la casi desconocida fabrica familiar en la que trabaja, puede llevar lo que quiera, a quien sea y todos son buenos amigos o por lo menos no tratan de matarse por ascender a cierto puesto. Mira a un cubículo cercano, entra como si hubiera sido invitado y toca el hombro de aquel vestido elegantemente quien casi da un grito para nada agraciado al ser sorprendido en algo fuera de sus asuntos.

― ¿Sabes dónde está la oficina de Choromatsu?

―Sigues por el pasillo hasta el final y das vuelta a la izquierda, es la segunda puerta.

Agradece por la información, da unos pasos para marcharse como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, gira sobre sus talones en un momento veloz para volver hasta el asiento y apoderarse del teclado del otro para escribir un conjunto de palabras que formaban un enlace.

―Esta página está mucho mejor que la anterior.

Como un juzgador experto de páginas porno se marcha con la idea de que ha hecho una buena acción que debe ser premiada con algo de comida, lo más cercano a tener la descripción de "gratis" o de alguien quien se ofreciera a invitarle un poco de comida más unas buenas bebidas que acabaran con su sed, le dirá que salgan a comer, al mismo sitio de siempre si debe ser necesario, solo quiere pasar un tiempo con quien le ha hecho invertir a diario este. Le gusta la segunda opción, más si el fanático de idols es quien hace ese sacrificio para su bien, lo haría el pero, bueno, debe pagar ciertas cosas que provoco en una noche de borrachera…

No es necesario recordar todo lo que han roto en su momento de debilidad.

― ¡Llego el Onii-chan! ―anunció apenas abrió la puerta con brusquedad al ser pateada con su pie, provocaba solo un escándalo entre la reunión privada que no sabía que lo era―. Oi, Choromatsu ¿Quiénes son ellos?

― ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Osomatsu!? ¡No puedes entrar así como si nada en mi oficina!

― ¿Interrumpo algo?

Como si la obviedad no existiera en su diccionario, todos los que se encontraban en espera de retomar la discusión lo miraban en silencio recalcando que justamente hacía eso pero este ni siquiera se molestaba en disculparse o retirarse pronto, o mejor, nunca. No tiene problemas con hacer de eso una situación incómoda.

―Por favor, retírate, estamos teniendo una reunión importante, hablamos luego Osomatsu.

―De acuerdo, pero solo tengo una condición.

Toma la punta de su nariz, respira, cuenta hasta diez y vuelve a inhalar aire―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Hay un millón de posibilidades, varias decisiones que pudiera mencionar y salir librado de varias cosas y lo único que pasa por su mente son tres simples palabras―. Tengamos una cita ―seguro de lo que menciona decide volver a insistir en esas palabras―. ¡Tengamos una cita, fappymatsu!

Abre la boca, trata de emitir algún sonido pero es callado por sentirse tan tonto ante la frase anterior impuesta como si nada.

Debe asentir si quiere continuar trabajando en ese lugar.

«Tendremos una cita».

Ese susurro a su persona es la afirmación más alta que puede dar ahora.

* * *

Frente a frente como la primera vez, la mesa es cubierta por un mantel blanco y sobre ella hay decoraciones en negro y dorado, al centro de la mesa hay un pequeño florero donde sobresalen rosas recién cortadas, el lugar no es totalmente caro, tampoco barato, lo suficiente para entender que ha sido elegido por el otro midiendo ambos presupuestos, uno usa una camisa verde a cuadros, el otro con algo sencillo que pareciera y ciertamente es lo primero que ha tomado al verse casi atrasado a la hora que se habían propuesto a encontrarse. Rostros confundidos entre sí, no saben muy bien como se debe actuar en esa situación, parecen un par de niños que son abandonados con un extraño mucho mayor que ellos por lo cual pueden sentirse intimidados.

El menor de los dos comienza a mirar a su alrededor para darse una idea, el mayor solo disfruta de verlo tan nervioso como si nunca hubiera salido antes, no puede decir que es un experto, o que tan siquiera ha tenido más de 3 citas que salieran bien, pero puede afrontarlo, no es como si estuviera realmente nervioso ¿Cierto? Era normal tener algo entre las manos para dejar fluir toda incomodidad de arruinar eso pero no significaba que estuviera inseguro de poder tomar el mando de lo que ha provocado ¿No?

Se han visto tantas veces, han comido en la misma mesa, han conversado de diferentes temas, se han visitado e incluso tocaron por momentos temas familiares dado que se dio la mención de estos. Hicieron lo que cualquiera consideraría un gran paso, hicieron lo que ahora no podían ni comenzar.

¿Qué tiene de diferente todo lo que vivió respecto con lo que ahora hacía?

Tal vez la palabra "cita" cambiaba más la perspectiva de lo que pensaba.

―Ah~ esto es una tortura ―expresa cuando no puede mantenerse en silencio, no quiere que eso dure de esa manera―. Podríamos, no sé ¿Hablar de algo?

― ¿De qué quisieras hablar exactamente? ¿De cómo esto es chantaje?

Burla ante eso, rasca su nuca y se hunde en hombros―. ¿Quieres hablar sobre cómo llegamos aquí? Creí que sabías como había sucedido ―acepta el hecho de serle una molestia en ocasiones, era un sentimiento mutuo para nada complicado―. No es tan malo salir conmigo ¿Cierto?

Le miran de reojo, no hay respuestas ni alguien quien lo defienda, solo un golpe bajo que le hizo tener que dramatizar ante eso, fue un golpe bajo, muy bajo.

―Mi pobre corazón, acabas de romperlo en dos. Eres un monstruo Choromatsu, has debilitado a tu querido amigo ¿Eres feliz con eso? ¿Solo quieres destruir los sueños de otros? ¡No tienes alma!

―Osomatsu… ―trata de ser el hombre recto de siempre, lo quiere hacer porque esa es la imagen adecuada que debe dar a su edad, pero los gestos que pone son tan graciosos que sus labios se curvean al intentar aguantarse la risa―. Basta, ya eres mayor, deberías saber comportarte ante el público.

Vuelven con lo mismo, el otro exagera a un nivel normal y le hace temblar al querer comportarse, no puede contenerlo y deja escapar una risa cuando acierta al rostro menos serio que ha conocido, trata de no ser escuchado pero cuesta bastante. Lleva tiempo sin hacerlo, le es raro reírse con tanta fuerza ahora con alguien quien le pidió una cita a cambio de no arruinar su empleo.

El de sudadera roja se corona en ese juego y siente que hizo algo tan increíble que se le ha contagiado inevitablemente la burla que llevaba.

Era como si siempre se pudieran reír de la broma del otro.

―Después de esto ¿Jugamos una partida de mahjong?

Parecía que eso al final sí se iba a prolongar aun cuando las cosas pudieran salir realmente mal.

* * *

Olvido completamente lo que era estar solo si alguna vez sintió que necesitaba más personas en su vida, o alguien especial, no puede hacer memoria de haber convivido con ese sentimiento, es feliz, tal vez más de lo que se hubiese imaginado con el estilo de vida que tiene, es raro, pero natural a la vez, llega a ser complicado como algo tan sencillo que lo podría contar un niño, solo está enamorado, de verdad, no solo es atracción por la apariencia sino por lo que es, por el papel que le permite dar para hacerle pensar que siempre se podrá proteger en el. Solamente quiere mostrar todo lo que le hace pasar cuando están cerca, unidos, desde que le hizo que le besara hasta el punto de jugar piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien se suponía resultaría como el activo y quien como el pasivo; no pueden presumirse como una relación normal, en realidad, ni ellos saben cuando comenzaron con una solo que paso, que lo estaban haciendo sin preguntárselo a nadie más, ocurrió de repente como si siempre hubiera sido ese el plan.

Fue a las 3:45 de la tarde cuando se declaro un perdedor al no poder actuar normal, admitir que lo pensaba bastante hasta convertirse en un completo loco sin sentido, uno que deseaba tanto tener una oportunidad de probarlo.

Recuerda con exactitud el tortuoso silencio largo que hubo para ser insultado un sinfín de veces hasta que su declaración fue aceptada en un mar de palabras que solo querían llegar a la orilla a pesar de batallar contra las olas.

Puede jurarlo, podría haberse visto como si nada al momento de revelar los secretos que ocultaba en su corazón pero sabe que en el interior dejo de respirar cuando todo fue un misterio y por poco muere cuando fue aceptado.

Y se volvió a repetir esa rutina cada vez que tenía algo importante que decir, incluso si lo tomaban como un idiota con la mayoría de noticias que no dudo nunca en decir, hubo una en especial que hizo que tuviera que apretar el estómago y evitar el ridículo con sus chocantes palabras, en un principio todo iba bien, actuaba como si nada diferente estuviera sucediendo hasta que llego a la mitad de esa historia que narraba en una mentira que seguía sin ser descubierta, con sus manos torpes e implorando que la suerte estuviera de su lado se atreve a sacar esa pequeña caja de su bolsillo del pantalón mientras la estira al contrario con un nudo en la garganta. Procesa lo que dirá, quiere retroceder un poco, arrepentirse de tal acción para darle algo mejor pero arrepentirse no es lo suyo y no empezará con eso.

―Cásate conmigo ―dijo en alto, con la cabeza baja mientras intentaba motivarse de que no ha salido nada mal, que de alguna forma es lo más romántico que puede suceder. A pesar de eso, no quiere escuchar la respuesta, teme que lo haya arruinado de verdad.

No le dio un gran anillo, ni algo extravagante, solo lo mejor que pudo dar.

Pasan los segundos en silencio, se atreve alzar la vista para solo encontrarse con algo que lo deja igual de desconcertado: un Choromatsu paralizado. Trataría de adivinar si su mente fuese mucho más organizada de lo que era ahora.

Respira. Se ahoga. Respira.

Lo está matando de alguna manera y es que apenas desfallece cuando aquel rostro atajado puede asentirle confirmando que lo harían.

Que oficialmente estaban comprometidos.

* * *

El tiempo seguirá pasando, no se detendrá en ningún momento, y lo entiende, puede hacerlo, aun con los conflictos en los que se ha visto envuelto no tiene mucho de que reclamar, en realidad, no tiene motivos para discutir con las horas que han marcado todo el camino que ha recorrido, no puede, hacerlo es decir que todo lo que hizo no valió la pena cuando bien podría admitir que tuvo una increíble vida. Sí, tal vez no fue rico, famoso, reconocido o por lo menos un jugador profesional de poker y/o mahjong pero no estaba mal, excluyendo ciertos lujos, no se vio necesitando nada, ni de una casa o de alimento, estaba bien a pesar de no tener muchos a su alrededor, tenía amigos, sí, no tantos pero lo suficientes para que fueran parte de su familia.

Y ahora, ahora tenía un esposo, admite que nunca se imagino eso, ni en sus más alocados sueños, siempre pensó que haría una familia con una bonita mujer y tendrían hijos con buen aspecto en cambio obtuvo un buen esposo y 4 niños adoptivos que conformaban una buena parte, por no decir todo, de su vida, son lo que necesitaba, como una medicina para cualquier problema que pudiera haber tenido, todo está completo, esta completo.

Es feliz, realmente feliz.

―Se hace tarde para el trabajo, debes levantarte si queremos dejar a los niños a tiempo en la escuela.

Lo mira atento, poniéndose ese traje y amarrando la corbata verde que cuelga de su cuello, es una escena que adora en todas las mañanas―. No nos mataría no llegar por esta vez.

―Aun cuando eso suene comprometedor tenemos compromiso, levanta tu flojo trasero de ahí y vístete.

Al final lo hará, solo quiere retrasar lo inevitable.

― ¿Por qué debería?

― Porque es tu deber.

―No suena muy interesante.

Puede mirar como su pareja se acerca sin decirle ni una sola palabra, tomando la almohada entre sus manos para dejarla caer contra su cara como si nada. Debió decir algo, eso hubiera sido de ayuda si no fuera por el chantaje que le hicieron a su frágil ser al momento de descubrirse para ser besado, con una combinación de palabras que lo levantaban al momento de ser acabadas.

Necesitaba seguir viviendo esas mañanas.

* * *

Finalmente se vuelven 15 minutos antes de las 4, para ese momento entra un nuevo cliente con maleta en mano, luce realmente cansado y con pocos ánimos de socializar con los demás, no mira a nadie, solo toma una mesa frente suyo mientras pide algo frío para intentar ignorar las punzadas de su cabeza; Osomatsu lo observa curioso, nadie del lugar luce tan muerto como lo es ese hombre de traje que apenas y ha dado su pedido se le ha visto con la necesidad de sacar algunas cosas para acomodarlas en orden sobre la mesa y continuar con lo que quizás era su condena.

Lo ha visto desde que llego, justo cuando cruzo la puerta, algo atrapo su atención al momento en que apareció frente a su vista por eso cuando cruzan miradas, cuando ambos se observan trata de dar la orden de caminar a sus pies hasta donde se encuentra pero es detenido con algo que no planeo dentro de su cabeza, algo que no sucedió en su extraña imaginación, y es que a pesar de que siente que todo es eterno los minutos siguen pasando lo cual provoco inevitablemente que otra persona llegara y tomara el asiento de al frente de aquel hombre de fina vestimenta, compañeros de trabajos era lo más probable.

Rompen el contacto que se creó y se sigue viendo interrumpido cuando han servido el platillo que ha escogido.

Ignora todo, opta por comer y prepararse para derrotar a todos los que se encuentran en ese lugar, inscritos en el concurso, parece darle menos importancia a todo lo que imagino por momentos, solo eran un sueño que quizás su ya dañada cabeza haya provocado por aburrimiento dado que no creía que pudiera vivir todo eso con esa persona.

Aunque curiosamente, el reloj de pared que se encontraba a su derecha estaba detenido exactamente a las 3:45 del atardecer como si ya no pudiera avanzar.

Quizás porque la historia ya no pudo continuar.


End file.
